


Zloděj

by Iantouch



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iantouch/pseuds/Iantouch
Summary: Sipn-off povídky Příběh našich otců. O tom, jak se Ellas a Beregar poprvé setkali.





	Zloděj

_„Někdo by měl jít sehnat něco k jídlu,“ řekl Ellas a rozhlédl se po ostatních._  
_„Nabízíš se?“ popíchl ho Beregar, černooký krátkovlasý Nando, kterého jsme potkali v Mithrimských horách. Seděl rozkročený mezi větvemi a ledabyle kontroloval kropenaté letky svých šípů._  
_„Jen když půjdeš se mnou,“ zasmál se můj syn a vyzývavě pohodil hlavou._  
_„Já půjdu,“ oznámil jsem. „Jsme blízko moři. Zkusím nachytat ryby. Nebude s tím tolik práce jako se zvěřinou a tady v horách stejně žije jen pár hubených králíků.“_  
_„Můžu jít s tebou, pokud chceš,“ navrhl Ellas._  
_„Jen si tu zůstaň a pomáhej Beregarovi leštit šípy nebo něco,“ zavrčel jsem a spustil se do trávy pod dubem._

__

_____ _

***

Zářivé světlo hvězd se rozlilo na bukových listech, zazvonilo v démantech chladné rosy na okvětních plátcích a postříbřilo stébla trávy, která tiše ševelila ve větru. Beregar se nadechnul. Vánek přinášel vlhkou, zemitou vůni hlíny a tlejícího dřeva. Déšť ustal již před drahnou chvílí, ale stále ještě byl cítit; těžké kapky klouzaly dolů po hladkém listí a s poryvy větru dopadaly do nasáklé půdy v dalších a dalších ledových sprškách. Stáhl si kápi hlouběji do tváře. Pohyboval se tiše. Skrýval se v nejhlubších stínech, obratně šplhal ve spleti kořenů a větví, vyhýbaje se otevřeným prostranstvím. Obezřetnost v těchto dnech byla víc než nutná. Znamenala přežití.  
Byl to už nějaký čas, co opustil skupinu lovců, ke které patříval. Nerozešli se právě v dobrém. Přesto, když bylo nebe ztemnělé a světlo hvězd sláblo, trpíval pocitem, že se k němu vracejí, plíží se po jeho stopě a chtějí ho přilákat zpět.  
Opřel se zády o mohutný kmen. Chvíli poslouchal. Mýtinu, k níž se blížil, halily seschlé šlahouny popínavých rostlin obalené chomáči šedavého lišejníku. Vše tu bylo jaksi starobylé, nehybné a polomrtvé. To místo ho zneklidňovalo. Slyšel dopadat zbloudilé kapky, které čas od času pleskly o zem nebo o široký list. Zvířata, pokud tu nějaká byla, stála tiše, ani větvička se nepohnula. Zdálky se neslo zurčení potoka. Beregar nedokázal odhadnout, jak je daleko. Mýtinu halila mlha, vystupovala z lesa v hustých chomáčích, obtáčela se v bělavých cárech kolem kmenů a zkreslovala dočista všechny zvuky. Voda mohla být blízko, ale i na míle vzdálená. Nasucho polkl. Teprve teď si uvědomil, jakou má žízeň.  
Utrhl několik svinutých listů, v jejichž prohlubních utkvěla dešťová voda, a svlažil si rty. Pak vykročil do měkkého šera. Únavu necítil. Může jít dlouho, než bude nucen lovit a hledat bezpečné místo na spaní. Umínil si, že dospěje k potoku. Když bude mít štěstí, nachytá si ryby.  
Terén se svažoval a hned zase stoupal. Stromy prořídly. Půda byla kamenitá, déšť v ní vyhloubil klikaté stružky, kterým stékala zkalená voda. Na dno skalnatého údolí ovšem nedohlédl přes křoviska. Našlapoval zlehka a opatrně vážil každý krok. Cesta byla promáčená a kamení kluzké.  
Doposud neměl příliš času přemýšlet o tom, kam vlastně putuje a co bude dělat. S určitostí věděl pouze to, co dělat nechce. Od toho nakonec odcházel.  
Lesem se rozezněl skřehotavý výkřik ptáka. Beragar vzhlédl. Zaslechl pleskání křídel, pak hvězdnaté nebe protnula temná silueta.  
_Co ho asi vyplašilo?_ uvažoval. Zmocnila se ho úzkost. Několikrát se zbrkle ohlédl a urputně napínal sluch, zda nezaslechne další zvuk, ale bylo ticho. Trochu si oddychl, ale nepříjemný pocit přetrval.  
Vítr přihnal další mračno a začalo mrholit. Koruny stromů zastavily déšť, ale studený vzduch prostoupil k zemi. Světla ubývalo, od úst šla pára v bělavých chomáčcích, lezavý chlad se zahryzával až do morku kostí. Beregar se otřásl. Přesto sestupoval níž, do údolí, odkud zřetelně slyšel zvuk tekoucí vody.  
Potok byl úzký, ale dále po proudu pojímal mnoho struh z okolních strání a sílil. Břehy byly zpočátku skalnaté a strmé. Beregar přeskakoval mezi kameny, které napadaly do koryta a tvořily jedinou suchou cestu mezi peřejemi. Povrch balvanů byl kluzký, Beregar mnohdy jen horko těžko udržoval rovnováhu. Plášť si ovinul kolem paže, aby jej zbytečně nezmáčel, ale po chvíli jej opět pustil. Déšť znovu zesílil a vpíjel se do látky, která postupně těžkla.  
Počasí mu hrálo do karet. Voda bude kalná a plná hmyzu. Pstruzi opustí prohlubně a poplavou k hladině. Mohl se těšit na dobrý úlovek a déšť spíše vítal, než že by mu vadilo, že promokne na kost. Na život v lese byl zvyklý. Stěny domů v něm vzbuzovaly neklid.  
Dospěl k zátoce s tůní. Prostírala se pod ním a nezdála se být z výšky větší nežli dlaň. Stačilo spustit se dolů v místě, kde se potok lámal a jeho vody padaly po hladké skále. Beregar měl lano a šplhat dovedl skvěle. Nebyla to pro něho překážka.  
Když doskočil na zem, rozhlédl se. Odhalené kořeny stromů padaly z podemletého levého břehu, pravý tvořila nevelká písčina obklopená lánem pomněnek a netýkavek. Prodral se květinami k několika mladým vrbkám, vytasil nůž a jal se sbírat dlouhé rovné pruty. Když jich měl dostatek, aby upletl vrš, usedl na vyvrácený kmen a pustil se do práce. Déšť ustal. Beregar se po dlouhé době opět cítil docela bezpečně. Strž, kde se usídlil, byla přístupná pouze úzkým korytem říčky, na něž měl odevšad dobrý výhled. Hustý lesní porost zakrýval údolí jako záclona. Bylo tu chladno a vlhko, ale nikdo sem nemohl proniknout, aniž by o něm Beregar nevěděl dlouho dopředu. To vědomí ho uklidňovalo.  
Upevnil koš do tůně a vypravil se sbírat dříví. Rozdělal si pak malý ohníček. Plamínky vesele olizovaly suché klacíky a jejich vlídné teplo plnilo Beregarovo srdce radostí. Shodil kápi a prohrábl si vlasy. Byly černé, zvlněné a trochu promáčené deštěm. Nosil je krátké a uhlazené za uši. Ostatní si ho proto často dobírali, ale jemu dlouhé vlasy připadaly nepraktické. Měl rád jednoduché věci.  
Když se trochu osušil a ohřál, nasbíral smrkové chvojí a připravil si lůžko. Plášť natáhl mezi stromy jako provizorní přístřeší. Byl zvyklý nocovat pod hvězdami, jiný způsob spánku ani neznal. Patřil k lesním elfům, kteří si říkali Nandor. Byli to potulní lovci a stopaři, nestavěli si domy a neorali pole, cestovali v malých družinách nebo v párech, byli doma v korunách stromů a na lesních mýtinách. A přesto je teď opustil. Utíkal, aniž by věděl před čím. Ze všeho nejvíc toužil být sám.  
Do vrše se chytlo několik tlustých ryb. Beregar si vyhrnul rukáv a vytáhl jednoho lipana. Obratně jej zabil, vykuchal a vypláchl rybu v proudu. Spokojeně se usmál.  
Opekl úlovek nad ohněm. Chleba mu už příliš nezbývalo, ale přesto si dopřál pár tvrdých kůrek. Pokud časem narazí na nějakou usedlost, smění skývu za kožešiny nebo za nějakou práci. Byl vcelku zručný ve výrobě šípů, i ledacos jiného by dokázal vytvořit, kdyby měl po ruce ty správné nástroje.  
Dojedl a jal se kontrolovat luk. Byl lovec a na dobré tětivě záviselo jeho živobytí. A v poslední době i přežití. Tady v horách bylo ještě bezpečno, ale do nížin se stahovali skřeti a tamní lid prchal do kopců jako štvaná zvěř. O tom přemýšlel, když se ukládal ke spánku. Nebe již opět bylo jasné, hvězdy zářily jako démanty a přikrývaly jej svým konejšivým svitem. Zpěv vodopádu se monotónně rozléval údolím jako ukolébavka. Beregar usnul téměř okamžitě.  
Probral ho až cizorodý zvuk. Instinktivně nahmatal zbraň a prsty pevně sevřel na lučišti. Oči nechal zavřené, jen pečlivě naslouchal. Byly to kroky. Lehké boty v písčině, zaskřípění oblázků. Beregar pocítil úlevu. Byl to nejspíše Sinda a Sindar nebyli nepřátelští.  
Netušil, jak dlouho spal, ale nebylo to dost. Únava jej polévala jako vlna horkosti a kdyby teď byl nucen bojovat, byl by v nevýhodě. Otevřel oči a neslyšně se přizvedl na lokti. Potlačil zívnutí. Přemýšlel, zda o něm cizinec ví, nebo zda zůstal nepovšimnut.  
Chvíli ho sledoval. Sinda si přiklekl a obhlížel otisky na břehu. Voda říčky mezitím stoupla a smyla některé stopy, ale zdaleka ne vše. Cizí elf prohlížel polámané stvoly květin a několikrát se rozhlédl.  
_Už o mně určitě ví,_ pomyslel si Beregar a potichu vzdychnul.  
Sinda došel až k vrbám. Prsty přejel po čerstvých pahýlech odřezaného proutí a snad se dokonce pousmál. Vrátil se k říčce a chvíli zamyšleně hleděl k vodopádu. I když to bylo s podivem, zřejmě si Beregara doposud nevšiml.  
Měl dlouhé, popelavé vlasy, které se ve hvězdném svitu třpytily jako opravdové stříbro. Rozepnul si kabátec a odhodil ho stranou. Jedním pohybem stáhnul košili. Pustil ji na zem a na okamžik se zarazil. Snad cítil, že je pozorován. Vyzul si boty a vykročil do proudu. Voda mu objala lýtka, pak stehna, za chvíli sahala k pasu. Stáhnul si vlasy řemínkem ze zápěstí a brodil se tůní, dokud nenalezl vrš. Vytáhl ji na břeh. Leskl se v ní dobrý tucet vypasených pstruhů.  
„Hej, to jsou moje ryby!“ vykřikl Beregar, překvapivě hbitě vstal a vyběhl k potoku.  
Sinda se s leknutím otočil. Teprve teď mu Beregar uviděl do tváře. Překvapilo ho, jak je mladý. V oříškově hnědých očích mu hořely plamínky chlapeckého rošťáctví. Na rtech mu pohrával lehký, přidrzlý úsměv. Na holé kůži se leskly kapičky studené vody, které se pomalu měnily v bělavé proužky stoupající páry.  
Přenesl váhu na jednu nohu, zkřížil ruce na prsou a sebejistě se zazubil. Byl to vyzývavý postoj, který vyzařoval přehnanou sebedůvěrou. Zřejmě netušil, jak se Nando zachová, a někde v koutku duše pociťoval strach, ale zcela jistě byl rozhodnut nedat to na sobě znát.  
Beregar byl rychlý. Dosprintoval k vodě, vrazil do překvapeného cizince ramenem a strhl ho s sebou k zemi. Vrš se převrhla. Mladíkovo tělo dopadlo ztěžka do měkkého písku, Beregar přistál na něm. Chvíli neslyšel nic než vlastní zrychlený dech. Pak i Sinda zalapal po doušku vzduchu.  
Beregar na nic nečekal. Chytil mladíkovo zápěstí, zkroutil mu paži za záda a donutil ho překulit se na břicho. Pohotově sáhl po opasku, aby mu mohl spoutat ruce, ale na okamžik se zarazil. Sindova nahá záda s oblými provazci svalů byla obalena hrubým pískem, mezi štěrkem místy prosvítala krev.  
_Byla to až taková rána?_ pomyslel si Beregar.  
To krátké zaváhání stačilo Sindovi, aby popadl dech a začal se bránit. Prudce vymrštil nohu a kopl protivníka do zad. Nebyl tak urostlý jako Beregar, ale byl mrštnější. Využil překvapení, překulil se zpět, vymanil se z pod Nandova těla a uděřil Beregara loktem do žeber. Beregarovi se podařilo znehybnit mladíkovu pravou paži, pak zatnul pěst a uhodil Sindu do tváře. Posměšný úšklebek ze rtů zmizel, bílé zuby se zabarvily krví.  
„Zloději,“ zasyčel zlostně Beregar.  
„Nejsem zloděj!“ odvětil Sinda nasupeně a vyprskl krvavou slinu přímo do Nandovy tváře.  
Beregar se chystal udeřit znovu, ale mladík jeho ránu čekal a ruku zachytil. Odtahoval ji od sebe. V hezké, chlapecké tváři se mísil výraz bolesti a odhodlání s jakousi nevyřčenou prosbou o milost. Svaly na jeho ramenou se napínaly, stále ještě vlhké, vyrýsované námahou k dokonalému tvaru.  
Beregar byl silnější, za okamžik odpor přemohl a zatlačil Sindova zápěstí do písku nad jeho rameny. Za chvíli povolil tlak, ale zůstal obkročmo sedět na těle pod sebou, aby mu nepřítel nemohl prchnout.  
„Tak kdo jsi?“ promluvil hlasem, který zněl mnohem vlídněji, než by si sám byl býval přál.  
„Myslel jsem, že už tu nejsi. Nechtěl jsem tě okrást,“ řekl Sinda tichým, sametovým hlasem a odevzdaně zavřel oči. Měl dlouhé řasy, které se teď nepatrně chvěly, snad strachem, snad únavou.  
Beregar na něj pohlížel a nedokázal porozumět náhlému vzrušení, které rozechvělo celé jeho tělo. Mladíkova tvář byla pokrytá krví a špínou a přesto se zdálo, že je to ten nejkrásnější obličej, jaký kdy Beregar spatřil. Polonahé tělo ničím nepřipomínalo tvary ženy, a přesto bylo půvabné, nádherné, tolik přitažlivé, že Beregar pocítil tlak ve slabinách a zastyděl se za to. Sinda pootevřel rty a zasténal.  
Beregar zatřepal hlavou, aby se vzpamatoval, a zopakoval otázku: „Kdo jsi?“  
„Ellas,“ hlesl mladík a to jméno zazvonilo jako světlo hvězdy na zeleném listu.  
„Když tě pustím, neutečeš?“  
Sinda zavrtěl hlavou. Beregar se obezřetně zvedl. Ellas se překulil k vodě a vyplachoval si ústa. Vypadal v tom okamžení náhle křehce, jako by byl ještě chlapec. Beregar slyšel bušení vlastního srdce, krev mu narážela do spánků a šuměla v uších. Připadal si, jako kdyby vypil velké množství vína, tak ho obluzovala Ellasova krása. Nemohl pochopit, co se to s ním děje. On nebyl takový. Byl samotář. Toužil po samotě, vyhledával ji, vyhovovala mu. Tohle prostě nebylo v plánu.  
Mladík se posadil, natáhl se pro košili, kterou nechal ležet opodál, a začal se oblékat. Seděl přitom tváří k vodě a zády k Beregarovi. Jedna hlubší rána na zádech stále krvácela; krev se vpila do bílé látky a zanechala na ní malou rudou skvrnku.  
„Omlouvám se,“ špitl Beregar sotva slyšitelně, došel pro mladíkův kabát a stoje nad ním mu ho podal.  
„Moje vina,“ odvětil Ellas, vstal, vklouzl do rukávů a otočil se k Beregarovi.  
Stanuli naproti sobě. Teprve teď si Beregar všiml, že Sinda je o něco vyšší než on. Pohyby měl ladné, a když udělal krok blíž, jeho chůze připomínala tanec stříbrné vážky. Beregar mu hleděl do očí a sváděl nerovný boj se svou touhou vtisknout mu na rty horoucí polibek. V Ellasových oříškových zřítelnicích hořely dva neposedné plamínky.  
„Asi jsem se zbláznil,“ zašeptal Beregar zastřeně a netušil, zda to pronáší k Sindovi nebo sám k sobě.  
Mladík učinil další krok blíž. Beregar už málem cítil jeho horký dech na tváři. Pootevřel ústa. Chvěl se jakoby v horečce, cítil ledové kapky potu, jak mu stékají dolů po páteři.  
„Já asi taky,“ řekl chraplavě Ellas a udělal to, na co Beregar dosud jen pomýšlel.  
Nando ucítil studené, vlhké prsty na levém uchu, pak se Ellasova ruka zabořila do vlnitých kadeří. Rty se dotkly, spojily se prudce a lačně. Beregarovým tělem prošel mohutný záchvěv vzrušení, které se rozlévalo cévami jako jed a docela ho zbavovalo smyslů. Když se Sindův chladivý jazyk propletl s jeho, přitiskl své boky k druhovým, dlaní zabloudil k oblině jeho zadku a majetnicky stiskl. Ellas mu vydechl do úst. Beregar netušil, jak dlouho polibek trvá. Když se vzdálili, aby se nadechli, nevěděl, kolik uběhlo času. Cítil se pohlcen věčností. Položil Ellasovi ruku na rameno, hleděl do jeho rozšířených zornic a ptal se sám sebe, zda je tohle všechno skutečnost nebo jenom potměšilý sen. Ani jeden z nich dlouho nepromluvil. Beregar zcela zaujatě studoval každý detail Ellasova obličeje, jeho lícní kosti a výrazné oblouky obočí, hrdě lomenou čelist a ostře vyklenutý žlábek nad horním rtem. Když pohledem zavadil o ústa, pocítil lítost. Zlehka položil palec na rozražený ret a omluvně se usmál.  
„Bolí to?“ zeptal se.  
„Už ne,“ zalhal Ellas, uchopil Beregarovu ruku a zulíbal mu jeden prst po druhém.  
Nando zavřel oči a docela se odevzdával laskání.  
Rána pěstí přišla zcela nenadále, byla prudká jako bystrá střela a na krátko ho zbavila vědomí. Když se probral, byl Sinda pryč. Ztěžka se zvedl na všechny čtyři a zmateně si prohmatával obličej. Levá tvář mu pulzovala bolestí, oko se změnilo v bolestivou štěrbinu, krev stékající z obočí mu zamlžila pohled. Na dohled mu ležel oblý kámen pokrytý krví a cárem kůže.  
„Ten bastard,“ odplivl si a namáhavě vstal.  
Když se trochu vzpamatoval, prohlédl si stopy. Ellas se ani nesnažil je zakrýt. Kroky byly dlouhé a otisky hlubší. Běžel. Stopa zmizela o kus dál po proudu. Tam už byl potok mělčí a Sinda mohl pokračovat korytem.  
„Však já tě najdu,“ pronesl Beregar do lesního ticha.  
A byl si tím jist. V celém Mithrimu nebylo lepšího stopaře. Najde ho. Najde ho a vezme si zpátky, co mu patří.


End file.
